User blog:Pritinyc/Top 7 Simple and Easy Nail Art Designs for beginners at Home
Today, Fashion is not just confined to clothes. Nail arts & designs are also a part of fashion and are in trend these days. Every woman desires to have colorful patterns and unique designs on their nails. But due to lack of time, no one wants to waste their time visiting salons and spend lots of bucks. So here in this blog with a top-notch nail polish manufacturer, exporters, and suppliers - Priti NYC , let us explore the simple and easy ways to design nails at home. Tri-Color Cliffs Nail Art This nail art is one of the most manageable and the perfect match for the ones who are just springing up. Also, it is so simplistic that you don't even require any extra tool apart from your nail polish. It totally depends upon your color choice and design patterns. For example, you can use astel blue nail polish, White nail polish , and Pastel coral nail polish for light and ultra look. Brush Stroke Nail design This is one of the marvelous nail designs that will make you look like an artist. All you need to practice this design is a simple nailbrush. The colors of the nail polish totally depend upon your choice. After painting your nails with several different colors you have to use the nail brush in order to draw a design or your nails. White Minimal Chevron Nail Art This is one of the most immeasurable nail designs that look so classic and amazing when created on a nail. It gives a lavishing and oversimplified look. To execute this design, white nail paint, nail covers, and clear nail polish is required. Nude Nails with Floral Print Nails bearing a floral print intensify the inherent virtue of a woman. Also, this design looks outstanding when coupled with nude nails. Nude nails look vigorous and accurate to balance with the other designs. To practice this design you need a variety of colored nail paints. Graphic Print Nails The graphic print nail design looks astonishing and amazing when created on nails. You can recreate the designs of your beloved cartoon character and emojis. Moreover, you can paint nation flag designs or even can add a few polka spots. But make sure to use contrasting base coats for every fingernail. Glitter V-Tip Nail Art This nail art is in trend nowadays. The use of glitter on nails adds a unique bright style to your nails. Most probably, you can use this style on various parties and functions. Also, it is perfect and easy enough to do when you are in a hurry. Glitter of any color and black nail polish is required to execute this design. Pink Cheetah Print Nail Design Those who are in love with the animals will find this nail design to be an ultimate one. The inclusion of a lively pink color cheetah print looks sumptuous. Besides, this unites the absolute value of delicate touch to the look. You can comfortably try with diverse color blends. So these were some of the nail art designs for the beginners explored by the Priti NYC - an absolute Manufacturers, Exporters, and Suppliers of Nail Polish in New York City. These nail designs are simple to practice at home. Originaly Posted : Medium Category:Blog posts